Jake Spankenheimer
Jake Spankenheimer is the main protagonist of the 2000 Christmas special Grandma Got Run over by a Reindeer. He is Grandma and Grandpa's grandson, Frank and Rita's son, Daphne's younger brother and is the cousin of Cousin Mel. He is voiced by Alex Doduk as a child who later voiced Tommy in Barbie in the Nutcracker, but Dr. Elmo (the original singer of the song used in this) narrates this in adult Jake's perspective. He lives in Cityville with his family and helps Grandma at the family's store. However, Jake's gold digging cousin Mel wants Grandma to sell the store to Austin Bucks, who owns the other properties in town. On Christmas Eve, Jake argues with his sister Daphne about the existance of Santa Claus. After Grandma goes outside with her famous fruitcake (which unbeknowst to her, had been spiked by Mel in another attempt to force Grandma to sell the store), she gets run over by Santa and his sleigh. Jake witnesses this and alerts his family, but they refuse to believe it. The next morning, Grandma has gone missing and an investigation is called. Nine months later, Grandma's whereabouts are still unknown and the store's business drops. Mel once again tries to sell the store to Austin Bucks by tricking Grandpa into giving her power of attorney. When Jake protests, Austin gives the family another week to find Grandma before the going through the deal. Jake manages to e-mail Santa about Grandma and is taken to the North Pole by Santa's head elf Quincy. Upon arriving in the North Pole, Jake is reunited with Grandma, but discovers that she has amnesia. Jake and Santa take Grandma back to Cityville in order to stop the sale of the store where they leave Grandma in the sleigh whilst they go to Austin and tell him what had happened. However when they return to the sleigh, they find Grandma gone (unaware that whilst they where away, Mel and her attorney I.M. Slime had tricked Grandma into leaving with them) and Santa is soon blamed for the disappearance and is put on trial. Three months later, as Santa's trial continues, Jake begins to suspect that Mel is behind Grandma's disappearance. He and Quincy follow Mel to a cabin where she and I.M. Slime are keeping Grandma. Jake and Quincy disguise themselves as a park ranger and tricks Mel into leaving the cabin to cheak on her car. After entering the cabin, the two find a note Santa had left on Christmas Eve explaining what had happened (which Mel had been hiding from the family) and find a vial containing the ingredient that Mel spiked Grandma's fruitcake with, which had attracted Santa's reindeer and resulted in Grandma getting run over. Jake takes Grandma home and shows her the elf costume she would wear at work, but she still doesn't remember. However when Jake gives Grandma a piece of her own fruitcake (which hadn't been spiked), her memories return. After Jake explains what has happened, Grandma goes with him and Quincy to court. The trio arrive at the courthouse and reveal that Mel was responsible for Grandma's disappearance and had spiked the fruitcake. After Mel is jailed and Santa is cleared of all charges, Austin Bucks says that he wishes to franchise the store after seeing how much Jake and Grandma care about their family and business. Afterwards, Grandma accidentally picks up the spiked fruitcake and is run over by Santa's sleigh again. Jake and Grandpa help her up and see that this time, Grandma is fine and did not suffer from amnesia. Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence